Slain's Diner and Motel
by Nekolvr11
Summary: After Lucius's death , Draco and Narcissa find themselves hiding out at a diner in the middle of no where run by a witch and her evil-ladle wielding monkey chef. Draco has met the baddest wizard ever known, a girl and monkey should be easy...shouldn't it


_**This story was inspired by a dream and if you like it so far Review and I will post more.**_

**Slain's Dinner and Motel**

Draco Malfoy sighed as he looked out the window at the bleak barren landscape of the passing country side as the bus sped down the highway to some unknown destination. Leaning back in the padded seat Draco went back to the book he had been reading trying to distract himself before his mind wandered; because a wandering mind only brought up the thoughts that he wanted most to forget, painful memories. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, sat straight backed and quiet next to him staring straight ahead as she had since leaving the safe house early that morning.

Draco and his mother had been in the protection of the Order for the past week after leaving the Dark Lord's service. Lucius Malfoy, after refusing to torcher his son with a Cruciatus Curse to prove his loyalty, was found to be of no more use to the Dark Lord and had the honor of being killed by the Dark Lord's own hand. The Dark Lord then set his sights on Draco. After Lucius's death Narcissa feared for her life and the life of her only son so that very night with only what they could carry with them the Malfoy's left the Dark Lord's service and took refuge with the Order. After being thoroughly questioned, some questioning including a truth potion, the Malfoys were granted clemency and protection and after telling everything they knew about the Dark Lord's plans they were sent to a safe house with instructions to remain there until they were contacted. Five days later a grubby old wizard named Rawson showed up to inform them that they would be leaving on a Muggle bus early the next morning, and that they would be dropped off at some undisclosed location.

Draco sighed looking at the crumpled piece of paper lying on the pages of his open book; the paper was the only clue they were given to know when to get off the bus, written on it in a curvy script was the word 'Slain'. There had been only three stops so far and none of them or the area around the them had anything to do with the word 'Slain'. Draco had made it very clear that he was not pleased about having to take Muggle transportation, of all things, to get to where ever they were going to be staying until it was safe to come back. When he asked why they couldn't take a wizard transport, like brooms or even the night bus, he was told that a Muggle bus was the most sure way to get to where they were going and also it would be one of the last places the Dark Lords forces would look for a couple of runaway Death Eaters. As the bus traveled on further down the highway a familiar feeling seemed to wash over the bus thought the Muggles riding didn't seem to notice at all. Reflexively Draco's hand traveled down to him pocket were his wand was, glancing at his mother he could tell by her expression that she had felt the same sensation. Then as fast as the feeling came it was gone, leaving the leaving the faint taste of it behind, Magic.

The bus continued on it journey down the highway, unhindered as it drove on away from the odd mass of Magic. The further the bus traveled down the road the more deserted the highway seemed to become, Draco came to the realization almost as soon as they passed the mass of Magic that there were no cars, anywhere, in the highway that had once had more than a dozen cares in sight at a time now the road was deserted save them. Draco became very alarmed at the lack of traffic his hand tightening around his wand just in case it was a trap set up by the Death Eaters sent to fetch them and take them back for a most miserable death. After about ten minutes of nothing happening he relaxed his grip but still kept the wand in his hand. Suddenly the bus turned off the highway onto an old looking exit road, that snaked off the main road, with a worn down sign that was barely legible that said 'Rest Stop: Slain's Dinner and Motel'. The bus came around the final bend in the road and the rest stop came into sight. The dinner didn't look very large, barely big enough to take a full bus load of people. The Muggle bus parked in front of the dinner and the doors opened to let its occupants out. Descending the stairs behind a mother, father and their three loud kids, Draco shoved his book in his backpack. Resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust Draco looked around the parking lot which was nothing more than a barren dirt patch that was connected to a rundown road that led to the Highway. The dinner defiantly had seen better days the paint on the sign the hung above the door was so faded you could hardly tell the color that it used to be and the foundation and walls were covered in cracks and had vines and mosses growing up them. The motel that was mentioned on the sign wasn't in much better shape, defiantly wouldn't be something he would have stayed in if given the choice. It consisted of one large building to the right of the dinner and a few other separate cottage-like buildings back behind and was partly veiled by the trees of the forest that stretched out from behind the dinner and main motel building. The buildings were not rundown by any means but they were defiantly worn from years of harsh weather. The paint though not pealing was discolored in spots and faded, some shutters on the windows were missing slats or hinges, the roofs was missing shingles and the porch on the motel's main building was missing some boards in the roof. Walking up to the dinner Draco opened the door for his mother before following her inside. The inside of the dinner was a lot larger than it looked from the outside. The customer area of the dinner was set up in an L-shape with booths by the windows, tables in the middle and a bar set up on the counter outside the kitchen. What was most odd about the dinner was how it was divided; the seating right across from the door in the longer part of the L was set up for the service of Muggle, while in the smaller part of the L to the left where there were enchantments that were meant to keep Muggles from sitting in that section or seeing the Magic that went on in the Wizarding part of the dinner. Walking over to a booth in the Wizard section, Draco sat down across from his mother; menus magically appeared before them. Gradually the other occupants of the bus worked their way into the dinner almost all of them sat down in the Muggle section without so much as a glance in the Wizards direction. Along with the Malfoys there were two other magical beings sitting in their section; a mid-aged wizard who had been sitting at the bar when they arrived was reading a book as his coffee stirred itself and an older witch that had arrived on bus who had taken a seat near the door. After the bus occupants had all seated themselves a waitress came out of the kitchen and began to pass our menus to the Muggles and get drink orders. Draco was still looking blankly at his menu when the waitress finally was able to work her way through the dozen Muggles that were seated on the other side of the dinner.

"Good Afternoon, could I get you anything to drink?" Draco looked up at the waitress and was surprised to see a girl his age looking at him. She wasn't a beauty by any mean; she was a small thin looking girl and probably was a head shorter than Draco if he had been standing. Her short black hair was pulled back in small messy ponytail a small bit of bangs had come loose and was hanging over dark blue eyes. Dressed in what he assumed was the dinners uniform the girl had on a white button-up shirt, black pants, a red bow tie, and an pocketed waist apron that was full of straws and silverware; the nametag on her uniform said 'Aerin'.

"Um…" he said before he shook himself out of his thoughts and in the most uninterested tone he ordered a pumpkin juice.

"Ok and you Ma'am?"

"I'll a cup of tea, Earl Grey, if you have it."

"Alrighty," the girl nodded jotting down the order then with a cheery smile she added, "I'll get those right away for you." Pocketing her order book the waitress made her way behind the bar and into the kitchen. A few moments later a cup of tea and glass of juice along with the other witch's exotic fruit smoothie came floating out of the kitchens order window followed by the waitress carrying a large tray of drinks that looked too overloaded for someone her size to pick up let alone carry it one-handed while passing drinks out to the Muggles.

"I suppose this is where the Order wants us to hide out," Draco said as he pulled out the piece of paper and smoothed out the crinkles before sliding it across the table to his mother. Narcissa took a sip of her tea, before picking up the paper.

"Slain?"

"Yes, it's the name of the dinner." Draco watched as the waitress made her way back to the wizarding section and began to talk to the witch by the door, jotting down her dinner order. "I didn't think the Order would send us out in the middle of nowhere but I suppose it's better than being locked up indoors all the time. Could have done without all the Muggles around though, I would bet the owner's a Mudblood," the waitress left the witch's table and made her way over to the Malfoys.

"So have you decided if you want anything to eat?" The girl asked tucking her loose bangs behind her ear only to have the stubborn pieces of hair to come loose moments later.

"I'll have the fresh garden salad, no dressing." Narcissa replied pushed her menu to the end of the table.

"Alright," the waitress scribbled something in her order pad "and for you?" she asked looking at Draco.

"I'll have the Griffin Special." He said closing his menu and placing it on top of his mothers. Once again the girl went scribbling away at her pad of paper, pausing she looked up.

"Okay, would you like gravy with that?" she asked.

"Yes, on the side." She made a quick note, then pulled out her wand of a deep pocket in her apron and tapped the menus which disappeared instantly.

"Okay have those out in a jiffy," She said before walking off back to the kitchen. The Malfoys sat in silence while they waited for their food. Soon their plates came floating out much like their drinks had followed by the girl taking the Muggles their food. The silence carried on throughout the meal, and as the other from the bus finished their meals and made their way back to the bus. The girl came by to collect their dishes by now the dinner was empty buses earlier occupants having already loaded up and the wizard from earlier had left while they were eating.

"I think your bus is leaving soon if you're planning on catching it."

"Actual we would like to talk to whoever runs this place to see about getting a place to stay for a long period of time." Narcissa said finishing off the last of her tea. The waitress pulled her wand out and waves it over the dishes sending them floating back to the kitchen, then pocketed her wand.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Malfoys would you." The girl asked putting her hands in her pants pockets leaning against the corner of a nearby table.

"Yes," Draco said hand gripping his wand under the table; ready for if she tried to attack him. Most of the wizarding world had heard of the Malfoy even in just passing conversation to be a Death Eater family, so caution was necessary in dark times like these.

"Oh, then you must be the ones Mr. Rawson was talking about when he asked if I would mind having some people come and stay here."

"Mr. Rawson, you know him?"

"Yay, he is what I would call one of my regular here, though most people never stop here more than once. I said if he could get them here I'd have no problem have some long term guests."

"So you are the owner of this establishment?" Narcissa asked rising from her seat followed by her son.

"Oh, yes where are my manners? I'm Aerin Slain," she offered her hand to Mrs. Malfoy who shook it, "My family has owned this rest stop for three generations, my father passed away last year so I guess yay that makes me the owner now."

"It's a pleasure to meet you I am Narcissa Malfoy and this is my son Draco. We are both very grateful for you hospitality to let up stay with you Ms. Slain, aren't we Draco dear?" she said giving him a look that only a mother can give to her child daring them to misbehave or be rude under the threat of a sever scolding and punishment later.

"Yes, thank you very much." Draco said with as much friendliness he could muster toured a Muggle friendly witch. His mother cleared her throat next to him, "Ms. Slain"

"Actually I prefer to be called Rin and it's no trouble at all; I hardly ever get any long term guests. Now if you would just follow me, I'll get you your key and you can meet Malcolm." Rin led the Malfoys around the counter and toured the kitchen pulled out her wand and flicked it at the door; the sign on the window flipped to 'Closed' and to lock gave an audible click. Sticking her wand in her pants pocket she took off her apron before opening the door for her guest to enter first.

"Who's Malcolm?" Draco asked pausing in the doorway.

"The chef of course," Rin answered with a mischievous grin, which oddly reminded Draco of Weasley's twin brothers, which never meant anything good. Cautious walking all the way into the kitchen he was greeted by a very odd sight even in wizarding terms. There standing on a bar stool at the stove stirring a large bubbling pot a chef's hat hanging lopsided on his head and food splattered apron was…a monkey.

_**If you like Review I'll add more… some ideas I have to come involve a new waiter at the dinner, a lake, and some romance, so Review.**_


End file.
